


tied to you

by vaindumbass



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, dont really know what tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/vaindumbass
Summary: Regulus and James get ready for a big event.written for the prompt: "I'm your husband, it's my job."
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777213
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	tied to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curlyy-hair-dont-care (curlyy_hair_dont_care)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/gifts).



> I now have a beautiful moodboard for this fic!! It's made by the lovely [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://curlyy-hair-dont-care.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! (go give her some love y'all. she certainly deserves it!)

Regulus couldn’t get their tie right. They’d been tying their own ties since they were seven, but now, suddenly, now that it mattered, it was too long. They redid it. It was too short.

His mother used to scold them, when their seven-year-old-hands trembled too much to do it right. Then, when they did it wrong for the third time, she would scream at them and tell them how worthless they were. It didn’t stop their hands from trembling.

That was why they had to tie this right. Not for the good of their mother, of course, but to ensure that everyone would know of the terrible things Walburga Black had done to her children.

To ensure that everyone would believe them when they told all this, and they would be believed because their voice would be clear and their clothes would be tidy and their tie would be _tied_.

He needed to get this right, at the very least for Sirius’ sake. It was Regulus’ turn to protect their brother, after years where Sirius didn’t even bother with his tie, all so that their mother would have something else to occupy herself with.

Now he could return the favour, but to do that, everyting needed to be perfect. Regulus was stressed out of his mind, they needed to calm down.

* * *

James had just been reading through Regulus speech one more time when Regulus came out of their bedroom and walked up to him. 

James smiled at them tiredly, "Hey."

Regulus didn't reply, just kept walking over to where James had splayed himself over the couch, and layed down on top of him.

"Wow, okay, not that I'm complaining, but did something happen?" James said, his hands automatically finding their way into Regulus' hair.

Regulus had always had a complicated relationship with touch, and while they tolerated being touched as long as they knew the touch was coming, they rarely reached out themselves.

"I'm nervous." Regulus answered, and James heart, which had been expanding with love for the person in his arms, broke just a little bit. It was so unfair that Regulus, who had been suffering by the hands of his family for years, had to suffer _again_.

Hopefully, after all this, it would be over. James pressed a kiss to their temple. "There's no reason to be, but saying that probably doesn't help."

Regulus snorted at that, and burrowed a little deeper into James' chest. James ignored the way his throat constricted at that, and kept talking in the same gentle, intimate tone. "Regardless, you know what you are doing, you've written the best speech I've ever seen-"

"Please," came a voice from where Regulus was tucked under James' chin, "As if you've ever seen a speech."

James chuckled, "Well, no, but it's still really good! And remember, someone else can read it too, if you're not up to it."

"No, I want to do this, I think I need to do this, but at the same time I'm not looking forward to it."

"Yeah, I get that." 

James took one of Regulus’ trembling hands in his, and they kept lying like that for as long as possible, but in the end they had to get up.

Regulus quickly tried to smooth down their hair, which was staticky and messy, something James was decidedly not sorry about. While they were doing this, though, James caught sight of a piece of fabric hanging around Regulus' neck.

He reached out, and as soon as they nodded, he started tying their tie for them. They looked at him, amused. "You don't have to do this, you know, I can do this myself.

"No, no, I'm your husband, it's my job."

"Really? I cant remember where in your vows you said that."

James, with his tongue poking out in concentration, said, "Must've been because you were so distracted by my dashing good looks. Besides, I'm only returning the favour."

Regulus looked sufficienty distracted when they opened the door. "Yes, but that's only because you decided to wear a _bow tie_ , instead of something that you could actually work with."

James smiled. "But _you_ can handle a bow tie, so what would I need to learn it for? And I couldn't just go with any other tie, this one makes me look the most dapper- the dapperest? Doesn't matter. It makes me look amazing, is the point."

Regulus smiled at that, and James got the feeling that, yes, they could do this, that together, they could do anything.


End file.
